Superman (Vol 3) 39
Synopsis for "24 Hours" In Kansas City, a woman named Janet delivers a package into a mailbox, and calls back to her employer to report on her activities. Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Clark Kent has just revealed to his friend Jimmy Olsen that he and Superman are one and the same. Jimmy doubts it, but Clark insists that it's true only he's lost his powers for the time being, and he's had to get a new suit. His ability to release a flare of solar energy had destroyed the old one and depleted his strength. and though he expects to recharge soon, he worries that the new ability is dangerous. In the meantime, as a human, Clark is actually feeling cold for once. He has to use his super vision to see the air density, and determine how to dress appropriately to fool others. While walking through the park, he and Jimmy spot a kid trying to get to a stuck kite in a tree, but he seems like he'll fall. Hurriedly, Clark leaps out to catch him, and injures his arm. Though he is okay, Jimmy warns him that he has to be careful today, noting that they'll be late for their staff meeting at the Daily Planet if they don't hurry. They end up late anyway, but it turns out the meeting is only to welcome Clark back to the team and to congratulate him on his success with the Ulysses story. Perry White is interrupted with breaking news of a gunman at large with a hostage. Without hesitation, Clark rushes off, as Jimmy cries out, unable to remind him publicly that he isn't bulletproof. He follows as Lois gives chase, refusing to be edged out of yet another byline. When he and Lois arrive on the scene, Clark is nowhere to be found. Jimmy is surprised, though, when Superman appears behind the police line and tries to negotiate with the gunman. He approaches, with no care for his likely injury, as Lois prods Jimmy to get the encounter recorded on camera. Superman promises that bullets are a''waste'' against him, and begs the man to surrender without hurting anyone. He can get away with less jail-time if nobody gets hurt. Superman stands just inches from the muzzle of the man's gun, trembling in his hand. Trying to break the tension, the hostage promises his captor that Superman can be trusted, and introduces himself. Softening, the gunman drops his weapon and gives his own name, releasing his hostage. Superman takes his hand and shakes it, and the situation is resolved. Afterwards, Jimmy catches up to him and warns that he could have been killed. Superman responds that he doesn't just stand in front of guns because he's bulletproof. He had no other choice. Sighing, he ducks into an alley, unsure of how to get out of there without revealing himself. Grinning, Jimmy points out that he won't have to. Clark is flying again - and in doing so, he has proved to Jimmy that he really is Superman. Superman and Jimmy have dinner on the roof of the Planet, watching the sunset, and Clark admits that his super-hearing allows him to enjoy the positive and familiar sounds of life for everyday people. It's not all pain and suffering. Having super-powers comes with both positives and negatives. Jimmy wonders what it was like living as a human for a day. Clark has to admit that it wasn't as different as he thought it would be. The next day, at work, Clark finds a package on his desk, and upon opening it, discovers that it is a blank notebook with the Superman "S" on its cover. In another location, the man who had it sent promises that the future is yet unwritten and Clark will come to know that soon enough. Appearing Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-39 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_39 Category:Superman: Volume 3